Problem: $0.422 + 7.41 =$
Explanation: ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$